Uncertain Confounded Desires
by Athena1242
Summary: What if instead of refusing Kazama the night they attack the headquarters, Chizuru makes a deal with Kazama and goes with him? How will things turn out?


Chapter 1

" _A Selfless Choice"_

 _"Boom!" "Boom!"_

Sounds of gunshots and yelling can be heard from outside as I got up from my futon with a start.

What was going on?

Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and saw it was still dark judging by the noise that meant that we were under attack. so without hesitation I tied my long dark hair with a cord and changed my sleeping yukata to my male clothing.

Strapping on my short sword around me I slide the door open and took off running through the patio heading toward the direction of the fighting.

I knew that there was only one person who would be crazy enough to attack the Shinsengumi and that would be Kazama.

From what Sen had told me, Kazama was obsessed with marrying me and bearing children in order to keep the pure Oni bloodline going seeing there are very few pure blooded Oni women left.

In a way it was admirable but forcing and kidnapping a woman instead of getting to know them was wrong and if it comes to the point I have to fight him to defend myself then I will.

With a determine look I made a turn around the corner only to run head first into Shimada who also made a turn toward my direction.

"Yukimura-kun?, what are you doing out here it's too dangerous to be out here, go back inside your room now!?" Shimada said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and tried turning me around.

Surprisingly I held my stance and resisted.

"Shimada-san I can't just sit still while they fight, I have to go out there and help!"

Trying to get past the enormous man I sudden saw Kazama appear in front of me as he began to make his way toward us.

"I came to get you little one"

Shimada quickly got in front of me and drawn his katana out.

"Yukimura-kun get out of here I'll hold him off!" Shimada cried as he raised his sword and ran forward to attack him only for Kazama to deflect it with his.

"Hmph..you think you can stop me human" with that Kazama raised his foot and slammed it into Shimada stomach causing him to fly back threw the wall and go unconscious.

"Shimada-san!" I cried running over to check on him.

I placed 2 fingers on his neck to find a pulse and was relieved to find he was still alive.

But my relieve was short as I got up to confront Kazama only to find him pull me close against him and slam the back of his sword in my rib, instantly causing me to go unconscious.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was out for but when I opened my eyes after what seemed to be a while, I found I was leaning against a lamp post.

" _Clank!"_

It took me a moment to process I was hearing the sound of swords clashing as I turned toward the direction of the noise and saw Kazama and Hijikata engaging in a battle.

Hijikata had managed to cut the top part of Kazama's sword but that didn't seem to faze him as he kept attacking Hijikata with what I believed was everything he had.

Just as I thought Hijikata was beating Kazama, Kazama swung his sword hard against Hijikata's causing it to fly into the air leaving him with the only other sword strapped to his hip but before he could draw it out Kazama had his sword raised up into the air ready for the kill.

With a great feeling of adrenaline I got up fast and ran straight toward Hijikata feeling my heart pounding hard against my chest in fear.

No...no...no!

Bringing his sword down I managed to push Hijikata out of the way just as I felt a great pain in my shoulder causing me to whimper in pain.

Kazama fortunately managed to stop the sword from progressing further at the last second so the wound that he gave me was only minor but seeing the look on his face at my reckless act he wasn't pleased.

"Why are you protecting this pathetic human?, don't you know that in the end they will only let you down?" Kazama damanded lowering his sword down only for Hijikata to push me behind him protectively.

" Yukimura what were you thinking?!, you could have been kill!" Hijikata raised his voice in frustration as he drawn his spare sword out in case Kazama was planning something. "go with Shinpachi while I take care of this bastard"

Narrowing my eyes at the Vice Commanders orders I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't comply with your orders and refuse, I can't simply go along and let you guys get kill for me so let me deal with this mess sir please!" I begged with pleading eyes as Hijikata stared down at me with a serious demenor.

It seemed like forever as we stared at each other with unyielding eyes.

Knowing this was going nowhere I pushed past Hijikata and went in front to face Kazama slightly trembling but stared him straight in the eye.

"Let's make a deal"

I wasn't sure who was more surprised Kazama or Hijikata who had grabbed one of my hands to pull me back if necessary.

"Hmmm...I'm listening" Kazama raised a eyebrow intrigued.

Taking a deep breath I turned my head to look up at Hijikata with a sad look before facing Kazama.

"I'll go with you willingly if you promise to leave the Shinsengumi alone and never fight them again" I said as I saw Kazama tilt his head at me pondering my request.

Hijikata on the other hand went crazy at my request and pulled me toward him in a embrace refusing to let me go.

"Don't do this Yukimura we made a promise to help you find your father and we make sure to keep our promises till we get them done, we will deal with these Oni another way" Hijikata said giving Kazama a dirty look.

Kazama choosed to ignore him but instead sheathed his sword on his hip and held out a hand towards me.

"If you keep your word Yukimura then I will promise not to harm your companions" Kazama stated glaring at me with his crimson red eyes and a faint smirk on his face.

I could hear the rest of the other Shinsengumi protesting and telling me to not to do it but I had already made up my mind.

With that I broke away from Hijikata and faced him with bow.

"Thank you for all you have done but I now have to relieve you of your promise because Idon't wish for any of you to be harm because of me" I said walking toward Kazama and taking his hand who had a huge smirk on his face obviously pleased by this outcome.

Hijikata had a painful look on his face and took a step forward to intervene but I stopped him.

"Hijikata-san, please respect my wish and not make me break my promise" I said softly with a gentle look on my face as I saw him griped his sword tightly.

A moment went by before he nodded and reluctantly agreed much to the rests protesting.

The next thing I knew Kazama swept me off my feet causeing my cheeks to flush bright red and motion the other Oni to follow him.

"Shiranui, Amagiri we have what we came for let's go."

Taking one final look at everyone as we left I couldn't help but feel terrible as I saw a heartbroken look on Hijikata as he watched me go.

Then everything suddenly went blurry afterwards.


End file.
